Haunted By Memories
by Bittersweet.Harlequin
Summary: Kraven hears Selene stirring in her bed and goes to investigate: Scene takes place directly before the opening of the first movie. Sheds light on Kraven's history. "We all have secrets; ones that are kept and ones that are kept from us."


**Disclaimer**: All the Underworld characters belong to Sony Pictures

**Information**: I used the Underworld Wiki to make this as historically accurate as possible while adding my own unique take on the events.

* * *

><p>The sun would set in exactly one hour, the same time the Death Dealers would begin their nightly duties. In the meantime, Ördögház (the mansion) filled with moans and yawns from the waking Vampires. Selene stirred in her bed. "No… no…" She whimpered, her body twitching from her mind's nightmare. "No…"<p>

"Selene." A male's soft, yet eager voice broke the silence. Selene grunted, suffering from visions of her family's death. "Selene." Kraven said her name louder, and more demanding, as he made his way further into her quarters.

Selene's ice blue eyes sprang open and before Kraven could blink, she'd pulled out her gun and aimed it between his eyes. With his index and middle finger, he softly pushed it away, revealing his face to the frightened woman. After several heavy breaths, Selene lowered her weapon. She scowled in his direction. "You were keeping me up," he stated, not liking the unappreciative look she threw his way.

"And you think you deserve an apology?" Between her English accent and protruding fangs, Kraven could hardly keep his eyes off her mouth. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be—"

"Haunted by memories? How many times are we going to have this conversation?"

Selene fell silent; she clasped her hands together to control her trembling body. Her eyes gradually returned to their normal hue. "We all have bad memories, Selene." Kraven's dark pupils never left the female's.

Everyone in the coven knew Kraven slayed Lucian, that's how he acquired his Regent title, but no one could begin to speculate Kraven's human history. Kraven as a human was completely different. He used to be a gentleman, born at the beginning of the 12th century. He worked as a servant for William Adelin, the only legitimate son of King Henry I of England, and would've drowned in the White Ship Disaster had it not been for Viktor. Viktor saved his life by making him an immortal, after finding Kraven's unconscious body on the shore; he needed extra hands to help capture William. Over time Kraven's human self became diluted and he let the monster in his veins control him.

Selene let out a casual sigh and it became suddenly apparent that Kraven sat on the edge of her bed, gazing at her porcelain skin in her black, lace embroidered, silk nightgown.

Selene also became very aware of the fact that her worst enemy was eyeing her. "Thank you," she muttered, although she spoke in a way that said, "thank you, now get out."

Kraven nodded, acknowledging her politeness. "I'm not the bad guy, Selene."

In Kraven's opinion, Selene's gentle brown eyes suited her much more than the ice blue ones that constantly came and went. She harbored so much pain, so much anger. Kraven wanted so badly to protect her from the world, from Viktor, the true destroyer of her family. Erika made it easy, too easy for Kraven. Kraven was smitten with Selene, his warrior princess; but she took life way too seriously, she needed to stop hunting Lycans and enjoy being a Vampire.

Selene's fair skin beckoned to be caressed, loved. Her pale lips pursed when she spoke. Even if she insulted Kraven, which happened more often than not, his eyes were always drawn to her mouth. She seemed so delicate, so precious, but only when she slept. Selene's aggressive nature prevented her from vulnerability; the walls she raised kept her guarded. "Kill Lycans, avenge family," that was all she knew. She didn't need to be protected; she could take care of herself.

Kraven knew better, her naivety made her human. Kraven's main goal was to protect the coven and put in a place a peace treaty with the Lycans. Only a handful of Death Dealers knew his plan. He debated on telling Selene, he thought about it constantly. The only way she'd be on his side is if he told her the truth about Viktor, and he didn't want to break her heart. Each time she mentioned her family, Kraven cringed as well. What she didn't know was that he had cleaned up the bodies. He made sure Selene's sister, nieces, mother, and father were dead. After Viktor left, Kraven put the corpses in the barn and burned it. One of the twins had managed to get a taste of Viktor's blood and was on the brink of immortality. Kraven wanted to let her live, but didn't have time to train her. He threw her in the burning barn. Viktor, and not the Lycans, had slaughtered her family, but Kraven was responsible for the youngest twins' death.

"No, what are you then?" Selene shot back, narrowing her eyes. "You expect everyone to bow at your feet because you killed Lucian. Do you really consider yourself a messiah?"

Kraven stopped before he reached the doorway. "Why don't you take the night off? Get yourself a nice massage, you need to relax."

She flicked her tongue over her canines. "Stop telling me to relax. Like it or not you have no authority over me."

"I beg to differ. Viktor put me in charge." A growl rose from Kraven's throat.

Selene raised an eyebrow. "_Temporarily_. Only while Amelia's out."

"How dare you question my authority!" Selene was the only Vampire in the coven who could make his blood boil. "How can you possibly be so blind you ignorant child?"

Before Selene could reply, her rather loud alarm clock rang. Kraven jumped, startled by the sudden sound. Selene aggressively switched it off and glared towards Kraven. "Rigel and Nathaniel will be expecting me."

"You'll be traveling with Soren tonight." Kraven's hand rested on the doorknob.

Selene slipped out from under her covers, making her way to her closet. "Soren isn't part of my team." She grabbed her leather suit and prepared to put it on.

"You'll do as your told." Kraven exited; satisfied that he'd had the last word. He'd gone in to wake her from a nightmare, not to start another pointless argument. They'd never had a normal conversation – despite Kraven's desire for one – even after spending six hundred years together under one roof. Between Selene's temperamental nature and Kraven's stubbornness, they were never able to function properly around each other.

"We'll see about that." Selene raced to zip up her suit, visit Kahn in the weapons room, grab Rigel and Nathaniel, and head into the city without bumping into Kraven, Soren, or anyone else that wanted to ruin her night.

The bone–chilling rain began to pour as Selene scaled up one of the tall, gargoyle protected buildings surrounding the subway station. She perched herself comfortably on a ledge, waiting patiently to give her fellow Death Dealers the signal. Out of her peripheral vision she watched as Rigel snapped several pictures of the two unsuspecting Lycans down below.

"The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye…"


End file.
